Still In Love
by 4everinluv
Summary: What if Bella didn't meet Edward in 2006, how about if they met in 1917- a year before Edward got sick of the Spanish Influenza and got turned into a vampire-and fell in love, but a huge fight seperates them. When fate takes a huge turn they meet once again in 2006, but both as vampires. What will happen? Will they reunite or will they let their past affect their future?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters of Twilight. SM does. She is the amazing author who made Twilight possible! I'm just another one of those people who want to take a chance in writing a great fan fiction.**

**Summary: What if Bella didn't meet Edward in 2006 in Forks, but met him in 1917-a year before Edward got sick from the Spanish Influenza and got turned into a vampire-in Chicago… This is what happens when they meet almost a decade later-both 'vegetarian vampires'…**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_We sat in the flower filled meadow watching the beautiful sunset. He was beaming at the sight. His beautiful bronze colored hair in the wind, his enchanting emerald-green eyes sparkling in the faint light, his fair skin glowing with anticipation, and his smile, oh his beautiful smile, that always lighted up anyone's day._

_"Bella?" I heard his soft melodic voice calling to me._

_"Yes, Edward?" he turned to me and leaned an inch closer._

_"We are going to be together," he said his voice stern now, "right?"_

_"Of course Edward, you shouldn't have to ask me, it is a fairly silly question," I smiled gently at him._

_We laughed together as day turned to night. Edward stood up and took my hand in his, leading the way back home. His even breathing hitched when I turned to him and put my hand behind his silky hair. I inched closer to him and I realized we were not breathing. I leaned and kissed him tenderly. A moaned escaped from his mouth and he ran his fingers through my hair._

_We both pulled away resting onto each of our foreheads. Our breathing was heavy, our chests were pounding into our chests._

_"Bella," he said softly, "I need to ask you one more thing."_

_I nodded. He opened his mouth to speak…_

_RING RING RING_

I looked up at the teacher in front of the class. It was my first day at Virginia High School in Minnesota, the Home of The Blue Devils. I was just finishing my music class. I was just a sophomore playing the concert band. I don't really love playing an instrument, but it seemed interesting when I signed up.

I walked out of the stuffy class and into the crowded hallways to go to my last class of the day. Gym. Horrible, most outrageous thing they make a teenager do. Of course I wasn't a ordinary teenager.

I, Bella Swan, am a vampire. Here with my 'brother and sister'. Alice plays my older, loveable sister. Her pixie like self walked into the gym with her 'boyfriend' Jasper. Of course we are all vampires, Jasper and Alice have been changed in an earlier time than I. They are happily married, but of course we cannot tell anyone that a 18 year old couple have been married for more years than anyone can imagine.

Jasper, a very handsome man, with wavy blonde hair and is quite the charmer. I shouldn't forget my loveable adoptive mother, Esme. She has a pure heart even though as vampires we aren't known for having one. She cares for everyone as if they are her own child and I want nothing more than for her to find someone she can share that love with.

Alice is very special as for her ability to see into the future and Jasper with his ability to manipulate emotions and sense them as well. I am a 'shield' I guess you can call me that. I can project a 'shield' to block the minds around me as well as my own.

Our 'diet' of blood is very different from others. In choice of either animal blood or human blood, we pick animal, therefore explains our golden-brown eyes.

While I was lost in thought I smacked into a hard chest, very hard, like solid marble. I looked up at his eyes, it was hidden by a pair of dark glasses.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you, I was just lost in my thoughts and-" I stopped talking when he pulled his sunglasses off his face.

His eyes were a dark shade of black, but that's not what captured my attention. It was what he looked like, his bronze hair in a disarray and the hidden secret behind his eyes. I knew who he was. I was certain it was him.

"I'm sorry, it is my fault as well," he said looking down at me.

* * *

**This like a little sample of what I have in store for all my readers, if there are any…**

**Reviews are much appreciated… so review, I guess…**

**Well bye everyone ****J**

**~4everinluv**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters of Twilight. SM does. She is the amazing author who made Twilight possible! I'm just another one of those people who want to take a chance in writing a great fan fiction.**

**Summary: What if Bella didn't meet Edward in 2006 in Forks, but met him in 1917-a year before Edward got sick from the Spanish Influenza and got turned into a vampire-in Chicago… This is what happens when they meet almost a decade later-both 'vegetarian vampires'…**

**This is Edward's POV…**

**Edward's POV**

_"Edward! Stop it!" Bella giggled as I kept tickling her stomach._

_"Not until you say it!" I said nibbling her ear._

_"I love you! I love you!" She said gasping for air as I removed my hands from her._

_"I love you too," I whispered, caressing her face staring into her doe eyes._

_She was so fragile, so beautiful. Her mahogany hair flowed to her waist, her eyes were a milky, dark chocolate brown that made me bore into her eyes as in a trance. Her lips were a soft pink color, and in a heart shape. Her blush, oh her blush, she blushed ten colors of red everyday and it always made me feel comfortable in her touch._

_"Edward?" She snapped me out of my trance._

_"Yes, Bella?" I whispered._

_"I need to go, I'm sorry," I was surprised, she was so at ease while I was in pain. I didn't want her to leave me, not now anyways._

_She stood up to go, but I stopped her by grabbing her wrist gently, "Please don't go, Bella," I said hoarsely, clearing my throat._

_"I'm helping my mother with dance the Lawrence's are setting up," she said now seeing my pain, she closed her eyes tightly._

_"Please Bella," I whispered in to her ear._

_"I'll stay," she said whispering her eyes still shut, "If you do me one favor."_

_"Anything for you, my Bella," she blushed and bit her bottom lip._

_She turned to me and smiled._

_RING RING RING_

I was out of my miserable trance of Bella. Mr. Romanoff, our P.E teacher, told us to be ready for the physical fitness test.

A new girl was here today. I haven't bothered to look in anyone's mind to know what she looks like. Rosalie told me she was just another bland girl who would fall head over heels for with the Cullen's and graduate.

Rosalie Hale, 'my sister' was sweet in her own way, she looks out for me. She has silky blond hair and a statuette figure. She is most known for her beauty, but to me she's most known for her ignorance.

Emmett McCarty, a 'buff guy' I guess you can call him that. He brought his strength from his human life into his vampire life. He's an alright guy, he cares for everyone in his own way. He has dark curly brown hair and his mate is Rosalie Hale.

We are all adopted by, Carlise Cullen, of course we kept our last names for Carlisle didn't want us to lose that part of our life. Carlisle, he is a doctor at Forks Hospital. He's not tempted by blood anymore, something I'll never understand how, and always envy his restraint.

I was walking down the hall, every girl turned to look at me. Oh, how I envy to somehow still be human. No girl care to pay attention to me back then-except one-they probably won't pay attention to me now. I, being a sophomore, is envied by every junior and seniors in the school. Oh, how naïve teenage boys are.

OMG, Edward Cullen is sooo hot!

When will he talk to me! I'm Jennifer Avalos, the most popular girl in the school.

This is so stupid, why the hell isn't he looking my way!

Oh, when will Bella ever let go?

What? Bella? Who is this girl? Her mind seems so calm, so relaxed. Is this the same Bella? Oh, I need to know!

Suddenly, I felt someone bump into my chest.

Damn it! Is she okay?

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you, I was just lost in my thoughts and-" she stopped talking, there was pain somewhere, I guess.

"I'm sorry it is my fault as well," I said looking down at the floor.

I looked up and gasped at who I was staring at. Boring into her eyes, her golden brown eyes. She was boring into my eyes as well, that reminds me I haven't hunted in a week. It's her. It's her, I know it. This is my love, my only, Bella.

* * *

**Hope you like it you guys! Review please! Thanks if you read this and… BYE! J**

**~4everinluv**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go! Thanks for the reviews you guys for both of my stories J This is really making me want to move forward with this story. I'm so glad you guys like this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters of Twilight. SM does. She is the amazing author who made Twilight possible! I'm just another one of those people who want to take a chance in writing a great fan fiction.**

**Summary: What if Bella didn't meet Edward in 2006 in Forks, but met him in 1917-a year before Edward got sick from the Spanish Influenza and got turned into a vampire-in Chicago… This is what happens when they meet almost a decade later-both 'vegetarian vampires'…**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"I'm sorry, it is my fault as well," he said looking down at me.

He gasped looking down at me. I smiled, it was him. I knew it. He had the same velvety voice, but it was different. What was different?

He was alive-well in one way he was alive-standing right in front of me. We were boring into each others eyes. I was melting on the inside. It was him and he was here standing in front of me after all these years. All the years I have thought he was dead. All the years I had been alone.

I regret ever leaving him, I always have and always will. I know he won't feel the same, he was pissed off at me, the last time I saw him and he probably still is. I mean, for crying out loud, we're vampires! We live forever! He has forever to hate me.

Oh, what do I do! I probably look like an idiot just staring at him like that. I wonder what he was feeling…

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, yep he was uncomfortable, you can tell, "Um, Hello."

"Hi," I said breathlessly, still not believing it's him.

"May I talk to you? In private?" He asked. So quietly that it would've been a mumble to human ears.

I nodded. He gestured me to follow him. He lead me to the back of the school. He sighed, looking at me once again. I needed to do something. I wanted to talk to him, hear his heavenly voice again.

"You wanted to talk?" I said lightly.

"Yes, um, I'm sorry, but, I, um, it's," he sighed. He mumbled something, even to me it was incoherent, "what's your name?" he asked gently.

"Isabella Swan, my friends call me Bella," I said softly looking down at the ground.

He gasped, "Bella, do you know who I am?" he asked, looking very hopeful. His eyes were big with worry.

"Yes," I nodded my head and looked up at him, "I know who you are, Edward Masen." I whispered, standing on my toes to whisper it in his ear.

He was grinning, big. He had me smiling like an idiot. Just looking at him made me miss him already.

"My name is Edward_ Cullen_ now," he said emphasizing 'Cullen'.

"Oh, why is that then, Mr._ Cullen_," I asked. He laughed.

"My adoptive father's name is Carlisle Cullen," he said, a grin turning to a smile, "I live with my adoptive brother and sister."

"I live with my adoptive mother, Esme Evenson," I said, he looked surprised, "and my adoptive brother and sister, Alice and Jasper."

I chuckled at his expression. It looked like a mix of confusion and love. Oh, love. I've missed him so much.

"We're going to be late for our last period," I said, disappointed that I won't see him.

"When will I see you again?" He asked, his voice was filled with hurt.

"After school, you can come over to my place or something," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, where do you live?" he asked after he snapped out of some trance.

I told him my address and I smiled leaving him at the back of the school. I ran as fast as I can-well, as fast as a human can-to the gym. I was supposed to be in the locker room 3 minutes ago. Oh, jeez, I have 2 minutes to get ready.

I ran to my locker, changed, put my hair up and jogged to the field where my class was. There were three different P.E classes going on during that time so Alice was inside of the gym with Jasper. Mike Newton, a nice guy who was my friend ever since I got here-which was only a day-, ran to my side.

"Hey Bella," he said, shyly.

"Hey Mike," I said, stretching for a run.

"Umm, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to um, if you'd like to go to the, umm, the well, you know there's a dance comin' up and I uh, just wanted to um I wanted to-" a whistle blew loudly.

Mr. Romanoff came over to Mike and I, "Is there something you would like to share with us Mike?" he said loudly.

"Um, yeah, no, not really, Sir," Mike said scared stiff.

Rest of gym class was nice. I felt sad for everyone else, their legs were probably aching for all that running for the physical fitness test tomorrow. The bell rang and I ran to my car. Alice and Jasper were already waiting for me leaning against the car in amusement.

"What's with you, Bells?" Alice asked cheerfully. Always her perky self.

"Yes I can feel the energy just radiating off of you, Bella," Jasper said escorting Alice into the car and sitting next to her.

"What, can't I be happy?" I asked, being innocent as possible.

They were smiling at each other and looked at me, then looked out the window. I drove out of the parking lot at 50 miles per hour and hit 80 when no one was looking. When we got to the house I ran inside and waited for Edward to come over.

I was loosing hope and then suddenly, there was a knock on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thanks u guys for the reviews! It means a lot that you guys like this story. You've inspired me to finish this story! Oh and BTW I'm not gonna do a 2 POV's for every chapter so it would either be Bella's POV or Edward's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters of Twilight. SM does. She is the amazing author who made Twilight possible! I'm just another one of those people who want to take a chance in writing a great fan fiction.**

**Summary: What if Bella didn't meet Edward in 2006 in Forks, but met him in 1917-a year before Edward got sick from the Spanish Influenza and got turned into a vampire-in Chicago… This is what happens when they meet almost a decade later-both 'vegetarian vampires'…**

**Chapter 3: Torn**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_I was loosing hope and then suddenly, there was a knock on the door._

I rushed to the door, stopping right in front of it to make sure I didn't look like a slob. I opened the door and I saw him. My one and only love. Edward. He smiled at me, his eyes a beautiful shade of gold. Hmm, he must of hunted.

"Hey, Bella," he said still standing in the doorway, "Thinking hard about something?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and focused on him. "Oh, sorry," I said, I would be blushing if I could, "Come in, Edward."

He stepped in. I could sense he was uncomfortable. I sighed, I knew this isn't what he was expecting. Oh, if I would of put on a better first impression.

"How are you, Bella?" he asked sitting down on the love seat. He patted the seat in a gesture for me to come over and sit next to him.

"Oh, I'm fine," I replied, walking over to the seat next to him and sat down. I turned to him, "How about you Edward, you seem… different."

He laughed, then I realized the double definition in my sentence. 'Different' isn't something I wanted to use because 'different' is exactly what he is, but it is what I am too.

"Oh, I'm fine," he snickered, "you know, you're not the only one who looks different."

Oh, there I go again. Only if I could blush… there was a silent pause. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I've missed you," Edward whispered, running his fingers through my hair, "You don't know the pain I've gone through by loosing you." there was pain in his voice, pain that I have caused.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I looked down, ashamed, "I'm so sorry for causing you this pain, it's my fault, I should of never-"

"Shh," he put his index finger on my lips, "that is the past, we are the future, right?"

I don't what to say. He's asking me about the future. Our future. I lifted my head, to get a better view of his face. I took his cheek in my hand and gazed in his eyes.

"Edward, we haven't seen each other in almost a century," he looked heart broken by my words, but I had to continue, "I don't what to feel. I'm not sure about my feelings for you. At least not anymore. My feelings have changed over these years, the way I felt about you then, was well, the past, this is the present, and," I couldn't look at the pained face, so I turned to face the window, "I'm not sure who I love or what I feel, I'm sorry."

"Bella, please look at me," he begged me, "please."

I turned to face him. He looked like he could cry his eyes out. I can't believe that I'm doing this to him, again. I'm such a monster. Am I this cruel to put someone I loved, in this pain, twice?

"Edward, please do not think bad of me," I looked down to my hands which were now in my lap, "I do not want to hurt you the same way I did."

"I do not think bad of you, Bella, I only wish to stay with you," he said, showing no emotion, "I want to be with you, but if you do not want that…"

He didn't finish his sentence. He doesn't feel the same way he did back them, he's probably in denial. In huge denial. He stood up and walked to the window.

"I am truly sorry for breaking your heart all those years ago, Edward, I was so stupid, so naïve, I don't know how you could forgive me, if you did." I seriously doubt he forgave me but it's Edward, he wouldn't-wait scratch that- he couldn't keep a grudge on anyone. Or at least the Edward I knew in 1917.

"I forgave you the day we fought, the same day, Bella," he said not facing me, "I searched for you everywhere, when they declared you were dead, I was heart broken, I felt dead inside. I was dead inside. There was nothing left in my life to enjoy, you were my love, my life, my everything and in one blink of an eye, you were gone forever. Or that's at least what I thought," he laughed, facing me now, "you left my heart shattered into a million pieces and it was never put back together until I saw you earlier this afternoon. It shattered again just hearing you say those words, maybe you're right. Maybe we can't be the way we were all those years ago, but listen to me Isabella Marie Swan, you mean everything to me and I won't let you go again that easily, I love you, can't you see that?"

This time he left my heart shattered in a million pieces. I felt like I was going to break down on the floor. His words affected me so much. I didn't know he had these feelings for me and he locked it up inside of him for all these years and letting it out to me, now.

"You know, maybe I shouldn't have invited you here," I whispered hoarsely, clearing my throat I said, "If we're going to act this way all the time, we should just be friends," and I whispered, "and stay friends." I added quickly.

"Fine," he muttered, "maybe I should of never came over, maybe we shouldn't of met earlier, maybe we shouldn't of talked, maybe _we_ shouldn't of met all those years ago, maybe_ we_ should of never talked then, maybe_ we_ should of never fell in love, maybe_ you_ should of never left _me_ broken and miserable all those years ago." he yelled at me. His eyes a dark onyx color, his stance was in a crouch. He flew out of the door in one fluid motion and didn't look back.

That's when I fell to the floor, broken, hurt, and miserable. So this is what Edward felt like in 1917, when I broke his heart, he felt like this. The feeling was horrible. How did he ever get over it? Oh, God! He never did! I am such a horrible person. So stupid.

What should I do? I'm going to talk to him. Tomorrow, yeah, tomorrow. Oh, wait tomorrow is a Saturday! Oh, jeez, I am such a jerk. What should I do now?

That's when I realized, I couldn't move, I didn't want to. The pain was to much for me to bare. It was like someone punched a hole in my heart and no one was there to patch it up. I felt broken, hurt, miserable, and empty. How could I do this to someone I loved. No, how could I do this to someone I love.

Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"Bella!" it was Esme, she walked in with a panicked Alice and Jasper.

I could feel Jasper trying to send a calm wave, but Esme and Alice were to panicked. Esme picked me up and put me on the couch. She told Alice to get a blanket. She ran back from the closet with a fresh blanket. She wrapped it around me.

"I'll be fine," I muttered. Trying to pull the blanket off.

"No, Bella," she gently pushed me back down and wrapped the blanket tightly around me, "Oh, Bella, what happened?"

"Nothing," I whined trying to struggle out of Esme's hold.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging noise coming from the door. Who the heck could that be? Alice skipped to the door with a grin, but her grin disappeared as soon as she opened the door and saw who it was. My eyes were wide. What the hell is he doing to me?

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for now! Is it good? I need your guy's point of view now! I want to hear what you guys have to say, you know, do you have any recommendations for me? Just review please :D**

**~4everinluv 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks you guys sooo much! You guys really rock! I can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter I've written for you. :D I've worked hard to complete this and I just hope you guys love this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters of Twilight. SM does. She is the amazing author who made Twilight possible! I'm just another one of those people who want to take a chance in writing a great fan fiction.**

**Summary: What if Bella didn't meet Edward in 2006 in Forks, but met him in 1917-a year before Edward got sick from the Spanish Influenza and got turned into a vampire-in Chicago… This is what happens when they meet almost a decade later-both 'vegetarian vampires'…**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Suddenly, there was a loud banging noise coming from the door. Who the heck could that be? Alice skipped to the door with a grin, but her grin disappeared as soon as she opened the door and saw who it was. My eyes were wide. What the hell is he doing to me?

He came back, his expression was torn. Alice stood there frozen in shock. The only reason I ever remembered Edward was because I found a picture of us together by a house-his probably-and we were smiling. His arm was around my waist, mine was around his, he was looking at me smiling while I smiled at the camera. When humans are turned into vampires we only have a faint reminder of our life as a human or sometimes you won't remember a thing-like Alice.

Everyone was still frozen in shock. Esme let go of me and walked towards Edward. She stopped right in front of him. I slowly walked towards him and he took one step forward, making Alice and Esme step back. Jasper washed over a wave of calm, I nodded and he nodded back. I walked over to Edward and he glared at the carpet.

"What are you doing here?" I asked harshly. He shot his head up with an angry glare as his expression.

"You know, if you're going to act like that maybe I shouldn't of come back to apologize," Man, am I stupid, he came to apologize and I acted like a jerk, again.

"He came here before, Bella?" Esme asked, taking cautious step towards us.

I nodded my head and she took a step closer to Edward, "Well are you going to introduce this young man, Bella?"

She wanted me to introduce him? Oh, please, she remembers, is she trying to kill me? Well hypothetically speaking.

"Esme, Edward, Edward, Esme," I scolded saying his name, while gesturing to each of them as I introduced them, "And this is Alice and Jasper." I said pointing to them.

"Nice to meet you," he said smiling. How can he change his expression so easily? Oh, Jasper!

"Pleasure is all ours, Edward," Esme said gesturing him to sit on the couch.

"I wasn't planning to stay," he said apologetically, "I came here to talk to Bella and leave to hunt with my family." he said calmly, gesturing to me when he spoke my name.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt your conversation," she said with modesty, "We shall leave you two to talk." she gestured Alice and Jasper to come with her outside and they were gone in a second.

"Your family is nice," he said staring outside the window, "they love you." It was more of a statement then a question.

"How do you know if they love me or not?" I retorted, even though I did know they loved me and I loved them back.

He grinned, "Well, I can read minds," he retorted back, grinning like an idiot.

Suddenly, I felt embarrassed. I didn't know he could read my mind! Oh, Bella! Stop thinking!

He watched me in amusement. Oh, I must have a stupid expression on my face. He seemed so confused and amused, wow, this is a totally different Edward.

"But, for some weird reason, I can't read yours," he smiled at me, "You've always been special."

"Thanks, but I am a shield, you know I can block out mind readers like you," I said smiling proudly.

"A shield," he sounded amused.

"What else should I call myself?" I laughed and he laughed with me.

"I'm sorry," he said, sympathetically.

"Yeah… it's alright, but you're right," I looked down at my feet. He had a confused expression on his face, "We should just stay friends, maybe we were weren't meant to be," I pathetically took a step back.

"Oh, umm," he shut his eyes tight, "I guess you're right, but we can try, right?" He looked into my eyes hopefully.

I exhaled sharply, "Edward," I couldn't bare to look into his eyes, I knew I was going to regret this but I had to say it, "yes, we can try." He ran to pick me up and he spun me around, I laughed outrageously.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I snickered as he put me down. Did he know that he sounds like a teenage girl?

"You know, you kind of sound like a teenage girl?" I said, speaking my mind.

"Yeah," he looked down embarrassed, "I'm just glad you gave us a second chance."

"Umm, didn't you say you have to go hunting with your family?" I asked.

"Oh, gosh," he said slapping his forehead, "I have to go!" He practically yelled to himself, "I'll see you later, love." with that he was out of the door.

He called me 'love'. How sweet. How can I ever repay him for even thinking about forgiving me about the past? I have to do something! Oh, what should I do?!

Esme, Alice, and Jasper came back. I knew they were listening to our conversation, they are so nosy. They walked in with a smirk on their face.

"So Bella," Alice taunted me, "Does Edward usually act like a teenage girl?" She said smirking at my comment towards him.

"Alice!" Esme scolded, "you should be glad that your sister has found someone to love." Someone to love? Oh, man!

"Congratulations, Bells," Jasper told me, with a wide grin on his face, "I'm happy for you."

I groaned and ran upstairs shutting the door behind me with a huge slam. I changed into my pajamas-which I have no idea why I have, but since Alice insisted…-and brushed my hair and teeth. I looked at the twinkling stars in the sky.

I opened my window and climbed onto the branch that reached it. I sat and sighed thinking about Edward. I'm glad I said we should have another chance together.

I heard a rustling in the treetops above me. What the hell? I looked up and I saw a black figure. I instantly knew who that was. I just smiled.

* * *

**So do you guys know who the mystery guy is or is that obvious? Review and thanks for reading! See you next time ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! Oh, and if you're wondering when I'll update. It's daily and the time posted should be around 6-8:00. Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters of Twilight. SM does. She is the amazing author who made Twilight possible! I'm just another one of those people who want to take a chance in writing a great fan fiction.**

**Summary: What if Bella didn't meet Edward in 2006 in Forks, but met him in 1917-a year before Edward got sick from the Spanish Influenza and got turned into a vampire-in Chicago… This is what happens when they meet almost a decade later-both 'vegetarian vampires'…**

**Chapter 6: Healing**

* * *

Bella's POV

_I heard a rustling in the treetops above me. What the hell? I looked up and I saw a black figure. I instantly knew who that was. I just smiled._

He jumped down the branch above me and landed on his feet next to me. He smiled and sat down next to me. We were both staring at the shining stars. His gaze locked into mine and we were just froze. Our eyes locked together.

"Hey," his soft voiced filled my head, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I smiled at him weakly and turned back to watch the stars, "do you remember the last time we were like this?" I asked, he didn't quite understand my question, "You know, sitting together and gazing at the stars?"

He smiled and scooted closer to me. He hesitantly put his arm around me. I grinned. Since when was he so uncomfortable being near me. I immediately remembered. I sighed, being careful as I snuggled into his broad chest.

I had a sudden flashback of us watching the stars.

_We were sitting in a beautiful meadow, the fireflies filled the air. I snuggled into his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He was gazing at the stars, his eyes filled with wonder._

_"What are you thinking about, Edward?" I asked, taking him out of his wonder._

_"Just thinking about what could happen between us in the future," He turned to me and smiled his beautiful crooked smile._

_"I love that smile," I said tracing his lips, "and in the future, we'll be together, forever." I smiled and kissed him._

Wow I never knew that my words would actually mean something. Forever was a long time for me back then, but know it's just something I look forward to, spending time with my family, with the ones I love.

"Lost in thought, Bella?" He asked, gently caressing my cheek. I was stuck in the moment for a bit.

"Yeah," I smiled, if only he could read mind…

"You were thinking about the time we were gazing at the stars. Right?" He pulled me closer to him.

"How did you know?" I asked in sudden terror that he could read my mind.

He laughed at my silent panic attack, "You were just talking about it a few minutes ago, Bella." He chuckled.

"Bella?" I heard Esme call me from downstairs.

"Oh, coming Esme," I spoke louder than I should have, I mean she could hear me perfectly well even if I whispered, "I have to go." I stood up and started to walk back to my window.

He gingerly grabbed my wrist, halting me, "Wait, Bella," He pleaded, I turned to him.

"Yes Edward?" I asked hesitantly.

He pulled me closer to him until we were inches apart from our faces. We were lost in each others eyes. He leaned down, caressing my cheek as I had my arms around his waist. He leaned closer in…

"Isabella!" Esme yelled from downstairs. Oh! Esme!

"I have to go," I said wiggling out of his hold, "I'll see you later." I smiled and ran downstairs.

"What Esme?" I practically yelled at her.

She giggled, "Sorry to bother your… moment, but some people are here to see you." She took a step aside and I saw them.

They were familiar, but I couldn't put my finger quite on who they were. They were all vampires for sure. One was a tall, blonde, statuesque figure, her blond hair waving to her shoulders, she was standing next to a burly man, with dark hair and seemed to have a infectious grin on him. The last one, he was the oldest, he had fair blonde hair and seemed like a gentle being. Suddenly, I knew who they were.

The Cullen's!

"We're looking for Edward," the fairly blonde man asked.

Suddenly Edward was standing next to me and smiled, "I'm here."

"How did you…," I asked wondering how the hell he got in.

"You need to learn how to shut your window, Isabella," He snickered at my dumbfounded expression.

"Let's go, son," The eldest man said, again. Son? Oh, that must be Dr. Carlisle Cullen, how… unusual, I knew that name somewhere. Wow, for a vampire, I have absolutely bad memory.

"Nice to see you again, Bella," Edward leaned into kiss my cheek and they left in a one fluid motion.

"Aw, Bella!" Alice cooed me. She ran and gave me a huge hug and grinned wildly.

"Oh, don't smother her, Alice," Esme playfully scolded, "That's my job." She hugged me tightly for a moment and let go.

"Esme?" I asked , "Doesn't that guy, you know Edward's adoptive father?" She nodded warily, "Doesn't he seem familiar?"

"Why, yes Isabella," She nervously sat next to me, "He was the one who changed me."

I stayed frozen, eyes wide. How could he just leave her? Did he leave her? Was she a newborn or was she not when she left? Was she even the one who was left?

"I left," Wow that answered all my questions, "It's a complicated life, Bells."

I knew she didn't want to talk about it so, I went to my room and stared out the window. I was playing with a strand of my hair when Alice walked in. She had a worried expression on her face. What happened?

"Bella," her voice worried, "I just had a horrible vision."

* * *

**What could that 'horrible vision' be? Whoa, Carlisle changed Esme and she left?! Wonder if Edward knew that… hmmm… Suspenseful! Dun dun dun! Okay, well maybe not that suspenseful. Review if you want to and I'll see you next time! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry this is a little late than I said in the author's note yesterday, but my fingers are aching right now… Yeah, I know this probably won't be the best since I rushed over it, but hey, hope you like it anyways! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters of Twilight. SM does. She is the amazing author who made Twilight possible! I'm just another one of those people who want to take a chance in writing a great fan fiction.**

**Summary: What if Bella didn't meet Edward in 2006 in Forks, but met him in 1917-a year before Edward got sick from the Spanish Influenza and got turned into a vampire-in Chicago… This is what happens when they meet almost a decade later-both 'vegetarian vampires'…**

**Chapter 7: Rights and Wrongs**

**Bella's POV**

_"Bella," her voice worried, "I just had a horrible vision."_

I was shocked to hear her say that. It's been so long since she said those words. The last time was just a minor fashion emergency, but this time, she was serious. She had horror and pain painted on her face. She stiffly walked over to me and sat down. Jasper and Esme were at the doorway as soon as the words left her mouth.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked worried about his wife, her rushed over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but this is something Bella should know," Alice reluctantly slid out of Jasper's arm and turned to me, "This should only be for her ears." Jasper and Esme nodded running somewhere unknown.

"Bella," Alice started, "My vision was, horrible. Edward's family and ours were there. You were calling out Edward's name, we were surrounded by fire. It was in some kind of studio, I believe. There were three blurry faces drawing a border between us and Edward. You could tell those faces belonged to vampires. Then it just dissipated. I didn't see anything else," She could of sobbed if it was possible. She was torn and so was I.

I was breaking into pieces. When I was listening to Alice's vision it was terrifying. How could we get into this kind of trouble? Was she even sure that it was correct? Did she know when? Oh, all the unanswered questions.

I barely heard Alice calling my name, "Bella?" She snapped me out of my trance, "I am so sorry, I don't even know when!" Well that answered one of my questions.

"Call the Cullen's," I whispered. She dove for the phone quickly dialing the number. Someone answered on the first ring. It was Edward.

_Hello?_ I heard his velvety voice through the phone.

"It's Alice, is there anyway that you and your family can come over right now?" Alice asked worried about the undecided fate of her vision, "It's important."

_Is Bella hurt? Is she alright?_ His voice worried and confused.

"No, Edward," Alice sighed frustrated at his ignorance, "She is not, but she would like you to come over with your family right now." Her voice stern and commanding.

_Alright, we'll be there in a few minutes._ Edward's voice was calm, relieved.

Alice hung up and called Jasper and told him about her vision. Jasper and Esme were here in seconds. They haven't gone very far. Suddenly, there was pounding noise on the door. Alice flittered to the door and let the Cullen's in.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward came straight towards me and cupped my cheek.

"Of course I am," I reassured him, "Do I look like I'm hurt?" I asked jokingly.

He laughed, "Well from what I remember, you were quite a clumsy lady when I first met you." His voice amused by the thought.

If I could blush I would. "Sorry to interrupt, but there is an important matter at hand!" She was annoyed.

"Oh, right," I said dumbfounded. There were smirks all over the room, including Edward's. Wow, really if I could blush, I WOULD!

"I had a vision," Alice muttered, holding Jasper's hand tightly.

"How are you so sure that it will happen?" Esme asked, rubbing Alice's shoulders.

"You said that you weren't sure when and when you're not sure when, it usually doesn't happen," I said softly.

"Yeah, I know, but there's something in my head saying to me that, it's one hundred percent true." She sighed, frustrated. She dug her head into Jasper's chest.

I sighed, frustrated too. I shook my head and put my hands on my face. Edward sat down and looked at me confusingly. I looked around the room and saw that everyone was dumbfounded by our conversation.

"Oh, yeah," I started to say, lifting my head, "Alice has visions of the future. We're just trying to determine whether it's true or not." I exhaled sharply.

"I'm so sure it's true," Alice was so frustrated, she's never been so unsure. Jasper calmed everyone in the room.

I smiled at Jasper, he just nodded. "Well, there could be one way of finding out," I said, "We can just wait and see." Esme, Alice, and Jasper gawked at me in surprise.

"Well, how about if it is?" Jasper said calmly. I could tell he was slightly confused by my suggestion.

"Then, we'll deal with it," I said calmly, "We'll just wait and see if Alice has further information about the vision."

"Hold the fuck up," the burly man yelled, "What does this have to do with us?" He said annoyed that he was left out of the circle.

"Alice had a vision about us," Edward started to speak, "We were all in a studio, surrounded by fire and three vampires in between you guys and me." I was surprised at his calm voice. He knew everything. Oh, wait, he can read minds! Duh!

Alice gawked at him. Her expression was surprised. "How did you know?" She said in amusement.

"I can read minds," he smiled proudly, "well all but yours." he turned to me and smiled.

"Yeah, and don't think you're going to read it soon," I teased him.

After everyone was settled and there was an awkward silence, someone spoke, "Sorry we haven't introduced ourselves," It was the fair blond man, "My name is Carlisle, this is Emmett, and Rosalie." he gestured towards Emmet and Rosalie.

I smiled, "Nice to meet you," I smiled, trying to be pleasant, but Rosalie was giving me a death glare.

Edward growled at her and she looked away to Emmet. Who was wrapping Rosalie tightly in his huge arms. Rosalie accepted his hug and they hugged tightly, happily. I smiled.

"Excuse me, Esme," Carlisle cleared his throat, "Do you mind talking to me in private?" He asked warily.

Esme hesitated for a moment and nodded her head. Carlisle gestured her outside. She followed hesitantly behind and the door slammed with a big boom. We were left together, awkwardly and alone.

"Hi, I'm Alice," Alice perked up, "and this is Jasper." She looked up at Jasper smiling, showing her pearly white teeth. He just laughed.

They had such an amazing relationship. It was a very even, healthy relation ship. I was glad when Alice first told me about the first time Alice met Jasper. I smiled at the thought of their story.

"Nice to meet you," Emmet boomed.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Rosalie said coldly.

"Rosalie, behave," Edward barked the order at her. I couldn't help but smirk at the scene of Edward treating Rosalie like some kind of dog.

_Well how could you!_ Esme yelled.

We were all silent as we eavesdropped on their conversation. We all turned to face the door in amusement.

_I'm sorry I thought-_ Carlisle began, but was stopped by Esme.

_Yes, you thought. You didn't process through you brain! Carlise, how could you!_ Esme's voice was heartbroken. I couldn't listen to her be so heartbroken.

Suddenly there was a huge bang coming from outside. Everyone was quiet, inside and out. We could hear anything outside until we hear Carlisle's voice.

_Esme, I'm so sorry!_

**So what do you guys think?! Suspenseful, mysterious?! Yeah, I know that means the same thing, but hey, so what? Review if you want to, I still want to hear you guy's thought. ~4everinluv**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry this is late again but I have so much work to do, it's like a sudden pile work just came toppling down upon me! Well here's the chapter! I hope you like it review if you do! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters of Twilight. SM does. She is the amazing author who made Twilight possible! I'm just another one of those people who want to take a chance in writing a great fan fiction.**

**Summary: What if Bella didn't meet Edward in 2006 in Forks, but met him in 1917-a year before Edward got sick from the Spanish Influenza and got turned into a vampire-in Chicago… This is what happens when they meet almost a decade later-both 'vegetarian vampires'…**

**Edward's POV**

Esme, I'm so sorry!

Is all I heard Carlisle say after the loud ruckus I heard outside. Everyone ran outside and to see Esme and Carlisle standing, Esme was wobbling on her knees.

"What happened?" Bella shrieked out, "What was that noise?"

"A flower pot, Esme threw at me," Carlisle said, eyeing Esme carefully.

I glanced at Bella to see her in shock. Alice and Jasper's minds were in sync. They were both thinking that Esme has never been so violent before. I as well was surprised at her violence. She seems like the kind of lady who is calm all the time.

_Oh, the nerve of that man, how can he even face his children knowing what he has done? _Esme thought rather rudely.

_I knew she wouldn't forgive me, i should of never... _Carlise drifted off into his own world for a second.

_What the hell happened?_ Rosalie thought with a smirk on her face.

_Wow, that woman can hold a grudge!_ Emmett thought eyeing Carlisle and Esme carefully.

_Oh, Esme! _Alice thought quite sadly.

Alice stuffed her face into Jasper's chest and they stood there watching Carlisle and Esme. Emmett and Rosalie were wrapped in each others arms and watching carefully for Carlisle and Esme's next move. While Bella was a few feet away from me and I was hesitating to be close to her. Suddenly, her arms was around me pulling me close to her for a hug.

She was so comfortable, I felt safe when I was with her and I was hoping she felt the same. I wrapped my arms around her dainty waist and pulled her closer. She needed comfort, I can tell she longed for someone to hold her close, someone she can tell anything to.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Carlisle was closer to Esme now cupping her cheek. Carlisle is a good man. He deserves someone like Esme. Someone as nice and selfless as him. He needs Esme. I can tell by the look on their faces that they both longed to be together, like Bella and I.

This was great, we were all together and together only with each other. Lost in the moment, everyone was silent, looking into their lovers' eyes. Emmett soon laughed a booming laugh and snapped us all out of our gazes. We all just laughed along with him. Emmett always knew how to lighten the mood.

We all went inside. Jasper and Alice walked to their bedroom. Carlisle and Esme were snuggling in the couch. Rosalie and Emmett were in their arms standing in the middle of the room. Bella led me to her room and we sat down on her soft bed. I wonder why she needs a bed.

"Thanks for being here," she said softly into my ear, "I needed someone to hold onto."

"No problem," I smiled and stroked her cheek, "I wanted to be here for you."

She snuggled into my chest, burying her face into my chest. I laid down on the bed with her still on my chest. I stared at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done," Bella whispered, "If I would of just been smart enough to see right through that-"

I stopped her by putting a finger on her lips. "There is nothing to be sorry about. We were young and naive and just stupid." I stated clearly.

We became silent after that listening to the faint sound of the wind breezing through the night air. I looked down at Bella, her eyes were closed and she was smiling her beautiful smile. I couldn't help but smile back. She was so beautiful, so perfect, it wasn't her fault that we were broken apart, it was mine. One hundred percent mine. She wasn't the one who was stupid. If I have just been there...

"Edward?" I heard Bella's soft voice ring in my head.

"Yes Bella?" I asked gently running my fingers through her hair.

"You should go, I think your family is gone already." she said. I listened downstairs. She was right no one was down there except for Esme.

"I don't want to leave you," I said, sounding desperate.

She giggled softly, stroking my hair. "I'll see you tomorrow." She was still giggling.

"Or, I can stay here and be like this all night," I gave her a suggestion. I can tell she was thinking about it. Now it was my turn to laugh, she was thinking about it!

"Why not?" She said carefree.

I laughed loudly and it became utterly silent as I stopped guffawing. We cuddled together for the rest of the night. It was to short. She was there and gone as soon as the sun came up. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. She came back wearing a sweater and skinny jeans. I smiled, Bella used to love wearing dresses in 1917.

"I'm going to meet my friends at the movie theaters to watch a movie," Bella said cautiously, "and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" She asked nervously, chewing her bottom lip.

I smiled, she wanted me to come with her to the movie theaters. Maybe as a date? "Are you asking me out on a date?" I asked. She laughed uncontrollably.

"I guess I am," Bella said shyly looking down at her feet.

"I'd be delighted to go," I said lifting her chin up so her eyes met mine.

* * *

We were at the movie theaters waiting for her friends. Then I saw a group of humans walking towards Bella. Bella waved at them happily.

_Who the hell is the guy? _A boy with bland blonde hair and a mad expression on his face.

_What the hell does Edward Masen want to do with Bella? Why is Bella with the new hot kid at the school? _An annoying little girl, with long brown hair and her hair pulled back in a ponytail with a disgusted look on her face.

_Oh, Bella brought Edward. They kind of make a cute couple. _A petite looking girl thought. Her thoughts were kind and soft, not always centered at herself.

_I hope Angela likes the gift I sent her. I wonder if she has opened it yet._ Which was probably the petite girl's boyfriend thought. He seemed kind.

"Hey guys," Bella said calmly. They all smiled. The petite girl gave her a slight hug, "This Edward Masen, he's my um, my-"

"I'm her boyfriend," I finished her sentence for her, "nice to meet you."

"Yeah, I'm Mike," said the boy with blonde hair said, hesitantly.

"Jessica," The annoying girl said, her thoughts were suddenly filled with her and I together. I shuddered at the thought.

"I'm Angela," The petite girl said softly, snuggling into her boyfriend's chest.

"I'm Ben, nice to meet you Edward," The last boy said awkwardly.

We went inside to watch the movie. As the movie started, Mike wanted to make a move on Bella. I quickly ruined his plan by putting my arm around Bella. She snuggled into me. That just made him mad and me glad.

I was glad that for the rest of the movie, the vile Mike was paying no attention to Bella and just centered on how much he hated me. Bella knew what I was up to but she just rolled her eyes and paid attention to the movie. I stroked her lovely mahogany hair. I adored so much, I didn't deserve her kindness. She thinks that she is a horrible person for doing what she did, but it was I really who was the jerk. I sighed at the thought of our fight.

Jessica kept on trying to snuggle onto my other shoulder, but Angela asked her to go to the bathroom with her as soon as she noticed I was trying to push Jessica out of the way. She was kind, she had a lovely heart. I should repay her for her kindness, but what should I do?

_I wish that she would notice me..._ It was Ben.

Suddenly, I had a idea in my mind. Ben wasn't Angela's boyfriend... yet. I had a plan, I would get them together no matter what happened. I can tell that they both liked each other. They deserve each other, they are great people.

The movie was over and we all filed out of the crowded movie theater. I was glad it was over. The torture of horrid acting is probably going to be the death of me. I sighed when we got out of the stuffed room and into the out and open. Suddenly, I was stiff. I smelled a scent. I smelled blood. I looked over and I couldn't control myself.

* * *

**Ohh, ****_can_**** Edward control himself? Yeah, I'm sorry that this was horrible but I couldn't type anymore. Yeah, and i'm sorry that it is incredibly short. My fingers were aching so maybe tomorrow I will write more. Well alright.. Bye!**

**~4everinluv **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! This is probably not going to be long. IDK. We'll just see where this goes. So enjoy and review :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters of Twilight. SM does. She is the amazing author who made Twilight possible! I'm just another one of those people who want to take a chance in writing a great fan fiction.**

**Summary: What if Bella didn't meet Edward in 2006 in Forks, but met him in 1917-a year before Edward got sick from the Spanish Influenza and got turned into a vampire-in Chicago… This is what happens when they meet almost a decade later-both 'vegetarian vampires'…**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I saw Edward's face. It was in twisted in torture. I suddenly knew why he was like this. I can smell the faint blood in the air. It has no affect on me anymore, but I don't think Edward has that control yet. He looked like he was going to attack.

I looked around and saw who was bleeding. It was Mike, he had a paper cut from a piece of paper Jessica gave him. He was sucking on his finger which just tempted Edward more. I looked over at him. He was overwhelmed, he was in a defensive crouch.

I held him together for as long as I can but he was too strong. He struggled out of my hold and ran towards the woods. He left me alone with a bleeding Mike and confused friends.

"Uh, blood makes Edward kind of queasy," Making up a lie as fast as I can. Well it wasn't exactly a lie, blood did make him queasy.

"I'm going to go check on him, I'll see you guys later," I ran for the woods as soon as they said their goodbyes. I ran faster as soon as I was out of any human's sight.

I found Edward perched on a tree branch. His hands covered his face and he was frozen like a statue. A very beautiful statue, might I add. He didn't look up to see me when I inched closer to him.

"Edward," I asked warily.

"Who else?" his voice was hard and cynical. He shot his head up to see it was me, "God, I'm sorry Bella, I didn't know it was-"

"Shh," I said pulling up to sit on the branch, "Are you okay?" I asked lightly as I pulled close to my chest.

"No," he said coldly, "If I haven't left when I did his body would be drained of his blood, Bella!" He screamed out. I flinched at his sudden anger.

"Don't be mad at yourself," I hugged him tighter, "you have nothing to be mad about, hardly anyone can control it."

"How can you?" he asked me harshly, "how the hell can did you not lunge for that sickening boy?"

"I've learned to control it, after living for almost a century around humans, I've gotten used to it," I simply said and loosened my grip on him.

We just sat on the branch for the rest of the day. We watched the sun set and each of the stars come out. We decided to go back to my home. I didn't want Esme to worry. Edward already called Carlisle and told him he'll be gone tonight again. He wanted to stay with me again.

I smiled at the thought of him laying down beside me on my bed. My head resting on his hard chest, his fingers stroking a strand of my hair. We walked slowly the way home, making the rest of the day worth living for. He was quiet, but that didn't matter to me. I loved gazing up at him while the wind blew in his honey blonde hair and how his eyes sparkled in the moon lit sky.

If only I wasn't so stupid to leave him in 1917. We could have been together, for as long as we lived. Now we are alive but dead on the inside. I don't know how the past years have been for him, but for me, half of it was torture, grieving over my lost love.

"Bella," Edward's soft voice called to me, "What are you thinking about?" he asked warily.

"I'm thinking about us," I said, he had a glimmer of hope in his eyes, "in the past." I quickly added. His hope faded quickly but he looked like he was in a fair mood now.

"I'm sorry for having such false hope in our relationship now," he muttered sadly, speeding up his pace.

I kept in his pace, worriedly looking up at him. "I loved you," I said quietly, facing the ground now.

"I know," He was still silent, "I love you." he whispered gently.

Did he say that he loves me? As in now and not in past tense? How did he still love me after all the pain I have caused him? He told me that he was heart broken and that no one could fix that! I was slightly terrified and yet relieved.

"Do you mean you loved me?" I asked politely, but urging him.

"No," he said his voice serious. He lifted my chin up so my face was an inch away from his, "I've never stopped loving you Isabella Marie Swan. The day you left me was heart breaking, I was mad at you, down right furious, but I couldn't stay mad at you. The day you left was the same day I forgave you."

"Edward, I-"

"Isabella, do you forgive me for letting you go that easily," his eyes begged for an answer.

"I don't need to forgive you because you have not done anything wrong," I said shaking slightly.

He took my face and pulled me closer to him. We were so close to being connected. We leaned in and in and in, until…

* * *

**So how did you guys like it? Was it good, bad, horrible, great? Just review and tell me your perspective! Yeah and i know that is terribly short, but I just wanted you guys to have a update... Alright well, see you later :D**

**~4everinluv**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just read and enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters of Twilight. SM does. She is the amazing author who made Twilight possible! I'm just another one of those people who want to take a chance in writing a great fan fiction.**

**Summary: What if Bella didn't meet Edward in 2006 in Forks, but met him in 1917-a year before Edward got sick from the Spanish Influenza and got turned into a vampire-in Chicago… This is what happens when they meet almost a decade later-both 'vegetarian vampires'…**

**Edward's POV**

We were leaning closer to each other, I was jumping with joy on the inside as we were so close, until Emmett decided to walk in on us.

"Whoa," Emmett said covering his eyes, while smirking, "Sorry to intrude, but your sister, Alice, wants you two to come to your house right now." Emmett said still covering his eyes.

"Uncover your eyes you idiot," I said harshly. I let go of Bella and moved towards him.

"We'll be right there," Bella said, she looked like she needed to recover her self.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

"Go Emmett," I roared at him. His eyes were wide open in shock, I never really yelled before, but this time I had a completely good reason for it. He left, running for his life, oh the jokes I made.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried, she was still frozen.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, rubbing her temples, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have almost let that happened."

She felt guilty it almost happened. So that meant, she didn't feel the same way. I was broken hearted all over again. I should of know she wouldn't feel the same way.

"Let's go," she quickly started to walk away from me.

I caught up with her, but she kept on speeding her pace. "Bella," I urged closer to her, but she speeded up, "Bella, hold on." I practically yelled at her, because of how far away she was from me now.

Before I knew it, we were at her home. We were in front of her door and she immediately stopped. "What do you think they wanted to talk about?" She asked, worried.

"I don't know," I said gently, slightly mad that she walked away from me, "But I wouldn't know anything since you walked away from me without even explanation to why you were so frozen."

"I'm sorry," She said, not looking at me.

"You don't seem so sorry," I said harshly lifting her chin so she would look at me.

Her eyes were pained. She was looking down, she didn't want to look at me. She probably didn't want to be with me either.

What is going on out there?

Jeez, Bella needs to be calmed down.

Oh, when are they going to get in here?

Alice is pissed, when are they going to come in?!

My God, what the hell is going on.

Oh, I hope Bella is okay.

I heard a bundle of thoughts from inside. They were in there. I forgot about that. I let go of Bella's face and opened the door to wide eyed vampires. Alice did look pissed, Jasper was looking calm but irritated on the inside, Emmett looked amused, Carlisle looked confused, and Esme was worried.

As soon as Bella walked in Esme ran right to her. "Are you okay?" Esme said sitting Bella down on the couch.

She nodded but didn't speak. I sighed and sat across from her. She was looking down at the ground and playing with her hair. I glanced at her once in awhile but she never looked up.

"What is it that you wanted to tell us Alice?" I asked harshly.

"It's just that, I, umm, there was something, I guess it was not that important," Alice managed to stuttered out.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hand. I stood up and walked away to the door. "We are leaving," I demanded, "now." I roared.

I ran out of the house and left the room of wide eyed vampires. I needed to hunt. I didn't hunt when I told her I was going to. I ran towards the woods and I spotted the scent of a bear. This is good, there weren't usually any bears this season since it isn't bear season, but hey, to all my unfortunate luck today at least right now I got fortunate enough.

I leaped towards the bear and sank my teeth into it. Causing it to squirm and slowly lower down to the ground until it was drained completely. I was still thirsty. I hungered for the taste of blood in my mouth. I buried the bear in a hole about 5 feet under the ground. I was too close to humans to leave any evidence around of that bear. What would they think when they see a dead bear, drained of its blood and lying breathlessly on the dirt ground.

I was running towards another scent when I caught the scent of Carlisle. He was tired, I saw that in his eyes. His fight with Esme was still ringing in his head.

Edward, Bella didn't mean to ignore you but she's in more pain then she gives herself credit for.

Carlisle knew that I would listen to him, especially when it was involving Bella. He moved closer to me and put one hand on my shoulder and looked at me with a deep kindness and sorrow. He was sad and disappointed. He and Esme would never be the same, is what he thought.

I looked into his eyes, they were pained. It reminded me of Bella's eyes. He was disappointed because he thought he would never be together with Esme the same way he did when he turned her. Was this what Bella was thinking? Did she think that we could never be what we once were?

My heart was whole, just by thinking about the fact that she was having thoughts about us being together, made my frozen heart almost pound right out my rock hard chest. I wanted to run right back to her and give her a huge hug and tell her how much I love her. I couldn't, I shouldn't, I needed to make sure she felt the same way.

I just smiled and he took his hand off my shoulder. We started to walk home but we were stopped by three nomad vampires.

* * *

**Ooh, mysterious… yeah, well, see you guys later and well review if you want to! Bye! Thanks for reading my stories by the way, it does mean a lot to me!**

**~4everinluv**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry that I haven't been posting for a few days. I was going to, but I didn't want to hurry it and end up writing some crappy chapter. So, I made sure that this one was going to the best chapter yet… well I think so anyways. I hope you like it…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters of Twilight. SM does. She is the amazing author who made Twilight possible! I'm just another one of those people who want to take a chance in writing a great fan fiction.**

**Summary: What if Bella didn't meet Edward in 2006 in Forks, but met him in 1917-a year before Edward got sick from the Spanish Influenza and got turned into a vampire-in Chicago… This is what happens when they meet almost a decade later-both 'vegetarian vampires'…**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It's been an hour since Carlisle left to look for Edward. He wouldn't take that long… would he? Another hour passed since Carlisle left and we started to worry. Emmett told me not to worry since Carlisle and Edward were 'big boys' and they can take care of themselves, but that didn't stop me from worrying.

"Bella!" Alice screamed as she ran down the stairs with Jasper following, "It's happening, the vision is coming true." My eyes gawked as she finished her sentence.

That couldn't be happening. I thought if this ever happened Alice would have a vision before it would happen. Panic ran through me. Are we too late to save him?

"Where are they?" I asked, "Are they at the studio or are they just heading their way?" I asked, pacing back and forth.

"I don't know, but I do know what studio it is," Alice whispered, holding Jasper closer to her, "It's in an old ballet studio on the out skirts of town."

"We have to go," I stopped pacing to face them, "We can't let your vision come true." I said, panic in my voice again.

"We can't just make it not come true, Bella," Alice said gently, letting go of Jasper to hug me, "If I have a vision it's not going to help at the last minute."

"But, we did have more than the last minute to prevent this Alice!" I screamed, flicking her arms off my shoulders and stomped out of the house.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme followed me outside. I ran through the forest to get to the outskirts of town. I couldn't help thinking if this was the end for Edward and I, permanently? We got to the edge and I saw the studio. Alice was right, it was old and pretty much abandoned, with boards nailed up against the windows and the weeds took the whole place over. The only thing that confused me was there wasn't a single noise in the building.

"They're not here, Bella," Jasper murmured quietly.

"Then where could they be?" I asked, I swear if I was still a human I would of suffered some kind of panic attack.

I heard a faint rustling noise in the trees. I looked behind me to see Carlisle. He was covered in mud and leaves. The mud in his hair helped his hair stick out into different directions and his clothes were ripped. It looked like the jacket he was wearing earlier was torn to pieces.

"Carlisle!" Esme ran over to him and gave him a hug, sighing in relief.

Then another faint noise came out of the bushes. It was Edward. His shirt torn in the middle and his shoes were missing. He was covered in mud and leaves covering his face and arms.

"Edward, what the hell happened," I screamed at him as I hugged him tightly around his neck.

"We just ran into a few vampires," he said laughing at my anger.

"But, my vision…" Alice muttered to herself.

"Was probably wrong or just didn't happen, I don't know, but I don't think they did any harm to us," Edward began to stroke my hair as I snuggled into his chest.

"Then why the fuck are you covered in mud, man?" Emmett burst out laughing. Rosalie elbowed him in the gut and his laughter faltered.

"Well, we never said that they were friendly," Carlisle said with a snicker. He seemed so relaxed and… well… alive.

Everyone laughed at Carlisle's words. I snuggled into Edward more and listened to his melodic laugh. I was afraid that if I ever lost him that I would never forgive myself for breaking his heart, even thought it happened almost a century ago.

"God, I missed you," Edward whispered in my ear as the laughter faded away.

I nodded in agreement. I looked up to see him looking down on me. Our eyes locked until Emmett cleared his throat and chuckled.

"Well, you guys could've just told us you wanted to be alone," Emmett snickered, making everyone else laugh along with him.

If I could blush, I would have, but the embarrassment was to noticeable to be ignored. I looked down and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Edward chuckled and lifted my chin up.

"Let's go then," Edward took my hand and we started to run for the house.

"Edward," I laughed as he picked me up and put me on his back.

"I'm a faster runner than you are," He simply said with a smile and ran towards somewhere.

"Where are we going?" The question just hit me. We weren't heading in the direction of my house.

"We're going somewhere that I don't take anyone else to, it's kind of my get away place," He slowed down as soon as we reached a small opening.

I slowly walked towards the beam of light that shined through the clearing. As I reached it I found a beautiful meadow. The light beaming on me I ran through the meadow, laughing with glee. I was twirling around in the meadow, but I soon noticed that Edward hasn't joined me.

"Edward, this is beautiful, thank you for bringing me here," I smiled as I took his hand and pulled him into the sun light with me.

I sat him down in the middle of the wide meadow and I sat next to him. He looked at me with his eyes glistening in the sun. He was beautiful, I was glad that he forgave me but I knew that somewhere inside of him he had to regret it, he had to.

We didn't talk, we didn't move. All we did was sit down in the meadow and looking in different directions. Edward cleared his throat and moved closer to me, moving his hand up on to my head. I flipped my palm over and tangled my fingers with his.

"I've missed you," Edward said, looking down at the soft grass.

"Yeah, you scared the hell out of me today, Edward," I laughed softly, moving my free hand across the green, wet grass.

"No, I mean I've missed you, all these years," He said still shying away from me.

"I know," I told him softly, "I guess I missed you too," I uttered softly, laughing at myself for being so unsure, "no, I mean, I have missed you." Assuring him.

He nodded, smiling sheepishly. He tightened his grip on my hand and finally looked up at me. He smiled and stroked my cheek with his free hand.

"I wish I wasn't so stupid to let you go," He said, his smile disappearing, "I would've done anything to see you back then and now it's too late for you to forgive me." he sighed and slowly took down his hand from my cheek.

"Don't you dare apologize to me Edward," I raised my voice at him, "You have nothing to be sorry about, you have nothing to do with the stupid things I have done in my past." I gripped his hand and ran my other hand through my hair, sighing heavily.

This is when he leaned in to me. He had his eyes closed and his mouth was quivering. I leaned into him, slowly closing my eyes. That's when our lips met with fiery desire. His lips were so soft and heavenly. We untangled our hands and we grabbed onto each other. He reluctantly pulled away, panting heavily.

"We shouldn't," He said, trying to fight something, "We're just not ready." He sighed and tugged on his hair.

"Bella!" I heard a voice call out to me, "Alice had another vision." He was panicked.

This day is turning out to be an emotional roller coaster for me. I wonder if anyone is feeling the same…

* * *

**Wow, what an emotional roller coaster! Oooh, and Bella and Edward shared their first kiss in almost 90 years! OMG! But why did Edward back down? Come back and find out! Oh, and did anyone go to the movies and watch some horror movies? Because I have! So fun! :D Well, I'll see you later, until then…**

**-4everinluv**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry, I didn't get time to update this a few days ago, but I have a you tube account too, and I need to upload videos a few times… okay that was just an excuse… Sorry D: I've just been really busy with everything and I just didn't have the time… Just enjoy if you can! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters of Twilight. SM does. She is the amazing author who made Twilight possible! I'm just another one of those people who want to take a chance in writing a great fan fiction.**

**Summary: What if Bella didn't meet Edward in 2006 in Forks, but met him in 1917-a year before Edward got sick from the Spanish Influenza and got turned into a vampire-in Chicago… This is what happens when they meet almost a decade later-both 'vegetarian vampires'…**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_"Bella!" I heard a voice call out to me. Jasper came into Edward's secret meadow, "Alice had another vision." He was panicked._

_This day is turning out to be an emotional roller coaster for me. I wonder if anyone is feeling the same…_

"I thought this whole thing was over!" I whined. I didn't want to loose Edward, not when I just got him.

"I know, but I she has more information on the vision," he said sincerely, he knew I didn't want to spend time away from Edward, I should thank him for that.

"Alright, let's go," I took Edward's hand and led him out of the maze of trees.

When we got there everyone looked worried and scared. Alice's vision must have been something horrible to make everyone look this… broken. Rosalie was holding on to Emmett, Alice ran into Jasper's arms, and Carlisle and Esme were cuddling on the couch, they all had fear in their eyes.

"Alice…" I began to ask, but stopped.

"I'll tell," Edward said, his face now twisted in pain like the others, "Those nomad vampires Carlisle and I met were the ones from the vision. They thought we were harmless, but we did something to them that made them furious, but in Alice's recent vision, there were only two vampires in it, not three," he ran through the words fast, but I could understand him, "They want to kill you, Bella." Edward said, pained, "They want to kill both of us." his voice was now agonized. He was suffering and he barely go the news a few seconds ago

"Why would they…" I drifted off, frozen in shock of what Edward said.

"I don't know," Alice's muffled voice answered from Jasper's chest, "I don't know," She repeated angrily.

"Shh," Jasper cooed, "It's not your fault, it's no ones," Jasper calmed her down.

"What could we have ever done to them to make them want to kill me," I spoke my thoughts out loud.

"It's a puzzle," Carlisle sighed.

"I don't understand, why were there only two of the three nomad vampires?" Esme asked, curiously.

"Maybe, he wasn't really part of their coven, maybe he was just there and gone," Jasper spoke his mind out loud too, trying to answer Esme's question.

"I don't think so, he looked like he was the leader of their coven in the last vision," Alice muttered, sighing heavily.

"Maybe they want to get revenge," Emmett started to say, "Maybe we did something to them to make them want to kill Bella, like do something to the leader." Emmett mused, quietly saying 'kill Bella' so he wouldn't frustrate Edward.

"You know, that sounds kind of plausible," Rosalie muttered under her breath, "It would make sense to avenge the leader of the coven."

"Is that all the information you received?" I asked, intrigued by everyone's ideas.

"Well, the vision was less blurry, I could tell it was full moon," Alice whispered, her unshed tears seemed to be running down her face.

"A full moon…" Carlisle mused.

"Wonder if they wanted to do it on a full moon or it was just a weird coincidence," Emmett mused with Carlisle.

What the hell happened on a full moon? I don't remember a full moon being so important. I sudden chill ran down my spine, it was full moon when I left Edward. How the hell did his family know that? Did he tell them?!

"It's just a coincidence, they don't know anything about us," Edward sighed, rubbing his temples.

"What did they look like?" I asked Alice, Edward, and Carlisle since they were the only ones who knew what the nomad vampires looked like.

"Is it weird that I don't remember what they look like exactly?" Alice asked, dazed.

"I don't very much either," Carlisle mused on.

"I remember that there was woman and two men, I read one of the man's minds and it was his coven and he was a tracker. The woman had a fiery red hair too match her eyes. They all had the same color eyes." Edward shuddered at the last sentence.

That meant they fed on human blood. Taking life out of a human is terrifying for me to think of. Being the one to who sucks the life out of them, watching them die in your arms. It's a horrendous thought to think, but most vampires aren't vegetarian. Yep, we were the freaks of the vampire world, drinking animal blood when you could have more appetizing human blood.

"Fiery red?" Emmett snickered.

Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head, "This isn't a time to laugh, idiot!?" Rosalie screamed at him..

"Alright, okay!" Emmett winced, putting his arms up in a way to tell her he surrenders.

"I'll watch for more visions," Alice said, her voice was stronger, but she herself was weak.

"You need to go hunt, dear," Jasper whispered into her ear.

"I know, but I don't want to be distracted, what about a new vision hits me by surprise and I'm to distracted because I'm eating a deer?" Alice screeched, "I don't want to go, and that's final!" Her statement left us shocked. She has never been so ill-tempered, but I understand, she doesn't want to loose her family and I don't want to loose them.

"Well you need to go hunt," I demanded her.

"Bella but-" Alice started but was abruptly stopped by me.

"You need to go hunting," I demanded, maybe to harshly, "I don't care if you have the most important vision in the world, but you need to hunt, now." I demanded harshly, this time meaning it, so she doesn't whine.

"Fine," Alice whimpered, "Jasper-"

"Of course, I'll come with you," Jasper smiled, kissing her lightly on her forehead.

She smiled and nodded. They were both out of the door in a flash. Hearing their giggles as they ran farther and farther away from us, made me feel pain. I remember that being us, Edward and I, people would look back and think 'I wish that could be me, living happily ever after'.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, cautiously.

"Of course." I lied, he saw right through me.

"You were never a great liar," Edward smirked, he came over and kissed me gently on my cheek.

"Well, at least I tried," I teased, "but, I really am scared." I whispered to him as he pulled me into his chest.

"I know, I am too," he sighed, "I shouldn't have made your lives complicated."

"No," I demanded again, "Don't say that," I ordered, "Ever." I ended my sentence, emphasizing 'ever'.

He just nodded and carried me up to the couch. I laid in his arms, we were both still. I reached up to stroke his bronze colored hair. He smiled and stroked my cheek with his gently, smooth fingers.

"Thank you," I said quietly, still stroking his hair.

"For what?" His voice curious and confused.

"For forgiving me," I smiled up at him as his facial expression softened.

"I never was mad at you," he said, calmly.

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter. Hope you liked that. Ooh, and I can't wait until House at the End of the Street premieres! My friends and I were hoping to see it, but half of my friends bailed. Hope I can still see it! By the way, thanks for all the reviews, they really encourage me to go on with this story, even though it might not be the best story. Well, thanks and see you later.**

**~4everinluv**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am SO sorry that I didn't upload sooner! I was so busy and I didn't have time to work on this. I am doing this so it will improve my writing more, it always helps when you have and audience or readers. BTW I'm starting to beta some people... so if you need a beta just aske me... So here it goes… I hope you like it…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters of Twilight. SM does. She is the amazing author who made Twilight possible! I'm just another one of those people who want to take a chance in writing a great fan fiction.**

**Summary: What if Bella didn't meet Edward in 2006 in Forks, but met him in 1917-a year before Edward got sick from the Spanish Influenza and got turned into a vampire-in Chicago… This is what happens when they meet almost a decade later-both 'vegetarian vampires'…**

**Chapter 13: I'm here**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Oh, God, he forgives me. It would be a breath of fresh air if there wasn't some crazy, human blood-drinking, nomad vampires trying to kill me and Edward. I looked up at him only to see his head staring up at the tall ceiling.

Carlisle and Esme walked outside to sit on the porch. Emmett and Rosalie decided they wanted to go hunting.

"Let's go get me some bears!" Emmett cheered and he rushed out of the door leaving Rosalie shaking her head, laughing.

"Oh, God, Emmett," She laughed once more and ran out of the door to catch up with Emmett.

I wondered why Emmett was so attracted to bears. He seems like a nice guy, you know one of those guys that are huge and muscular on the outside and soft and cuddly on the inside. I guess you don't see that in every guy.

I started to stand up, but Edward pulled me down into his chest. I struggled for a second, but decided I don't need to go upstairs to not sleep. I snuggled into his chest, inhaling his beautiful scent.

"Are you sniffing me?" Edward asked, smirking and teasing. I laughed, I guess I kind of was sniffing him…

"Would that be a bad thing?" I asked, defending myself.

"Well, do you usually sniff people?" He asked, jokingly.

"It really depends on the person," He laughed at that. Oh, I missed his beautiful smile and his melodic laugh

"So, what does the person have to be like?" He asked, keeping his teasing tone, but I could tell he was curious.

"Well, that person has to be sweet and funny, but serious enough that he can handle his own fights. He has to be loose and free, and doesn't take orders from anyone. Is responsible and loving and…" He leaned closer in to me and our lips met at once with a fiery embrace.

I was taken back by our sudden connection. I pulled away to take an unnecessary breath. I looked up at him in shock of what he just did. His eyes were closed and he was slowly backing away from me. He looked beautiful, in a way. His bronze hair was smeared all over the place, his pale, cold, skin had a slight glow in the light, his simple attire fitted him quite well.

"I'm sorry," Edward muttered under his breath and shook his head.

"For what?" I asked, senselessly forgetting what happened for a minute.

he raised his head slightly and looked at me with confusion in his face. I saw a gleam of shame come across his eyes and he put his head back down. Why was he ashamed? Did he think that I was pretending that the last few minutes happened?

"Oh, I'm sorry," I frantically started to apologize, "I was just lost in my thoughts for a second, I didn't know where I was for a moment, and I was just…" I babbled on, but soon stopped as he pressed his cool lips on mine.

"Shut up," he said teasingly. I giggled, relieved that he was forgiving.

"You should know we are never going back to normal," I whispered slowly, "It's not going to be the same between us as it was when we were human." I quietly uttered the last word under my breath.

"I know," he replied slowly, "but I'll do whatever it takes to be close to you in any way." he said courageously. I smiled wildly at his sentence. He was sweet person, he was kind, he never let go of his human characteristics, he was always selfless and he still is after almost a century.

"Thank you for saying that, it makes me glad that we can still try to be the way we were," I smiled warily, looking into his beautiful bronze eyes as he slowly opened them.

"You're welcome," he grinned at me, seeing a bit of relief in is eyes.

"Can I ask a question?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, what do you want to know?" He looked into my eyes, his eyes were a beautiful bronze color.

"How did Rosalie and Emmett become what they are today." I asked in a low, hoarse voice.

He chuckled, "They are an… interesting couple, aren't they?" Edward smiled, sighing and shaking his head, "Well in 1935, Rosalie found Emmett, he was mauled by a bear," Ah, that's why Emmett was so excited to go hunt a bear, "Rosalie carried Emmett to Carlisle so he could change him, since she didn't have the restraint to do it herself," I was interested in their story already, "Emmett and Rosalie just fell in love with each other that they forth. Emmett is forever grateful to his mate, Rosalie, forever and on…" he muttered the last few words, staring into space now.

I snuggled into his chest, breathing in his incredibly delightful smell. He sighed and kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me, hopefully. I smiled at him and gave him a quick wink which made him chuckle and smile wide.

It was pretty quiet until we heard a noise come from outside.

We didn't move, either one of us did.

Carlisle and Esme.

_"You knew that I never liked her!" I heard a distressed Carlisle yell._

_"How did I know? Did you ever tell me?" Esme squawked out._

_"No, but-" Carlisle started, his voice a mere whisper._

_"Exactly, NO!" Esme's distressed voice filled the air._

_"Esme-" Carlisle began again, his voice has risen, but still not a normal level._

_"Carlisle, no," Esme whimpered a hoarse whisper._

"They're frustrated at each other, yet they don't know how they truly feel," Edward whispered low enough so Carlisle and Esme wouldn't here from the outside.

I looked up at him confusingly, trying to make sense of what he meant by what they felt for each other. "What do you mean?" I asked, in a whisper so low, if it wasn't for his incredible hearing he wouldn't of heard it.

He smiled, "Love." Was all Edward said as he kissed me lightly on my forehead.

Love.

It is silly to think that when you haven't seen someone in so long that you could easily forget that person. For example, Carlisle and Esme. They are both utterly in love with each other, yet when they see each other, they either do something to frustrate, disgust, irritate, confuse, or hurt one another. They are in love, they deserve that much.

Jasper and Alice. They are quite an interesting couple. Alice-for she can see the future- saw Jasper in one of her visions and she knew they were going to be together. Mates. Lovers. Forever. They have a special bond, like they can only see one another through eyes of love. It doesn't matter to Alice that Jasper has had a past that he is ashamed of, Alice is proud of Jasper for being strong and independent now, 'past is the past' Alice always says. Jasper isn't bothered by the fact that Alice doesn't remember her human life, as long as they had each other, he says it didn't matter to him, he had Alice and Alice had him. They are in love and they deserve as well.

Rosalie and Emmett. Edward had just told me their story, but they seem to be passionate people. Rosalie didn't always look like a nice person, but she has passion and affection. Rosalie carried Emmett to Carlisle to spare his life, to give him a chance at living, even though going through what had happened. Emmet loves Rosalie, Rosalie loves Emmett. There's no way around the fact that they are mates, mates forever. They both loved each other, and that's what they did to deserve each other.

Edward and I. I don't know what to say about Edward and I. We had a life starting while we were human, but we drifted apart. I never believed in the ridiculous thing called 'fate' but I'm starting to wonder… Are Edward and I just meant to be together. Is it fate?

"Honey, are you okay?" Edward asked, his voice showing a little bit of franticness in it.

"Of course," I replied softly, "Just thinking." I laughed, I was wondering, dreaming, not really thinking.

_"I'm sorry," I heard Carlisle outside again, his voice back to it's strong, but calm and gentle voice._

_"Let's just go inside," Esme whispered, "Edward and Bella must be bored."_

I heard them step into the empty house, they saw us. Wrapped in each others arms and looking at each other. Like we were hopelessly in love. That's when out of the corner of my eye I saw Esme and Carlisle, together, happy.

* * *

**So that's it for now. I promise I will ****try**** to update this as soon as possible! I actually put a lot of thought into this story. Please review, it helps me write and it gives me some motivation to know that there are some people out there that actually like this story.**

**~4everinluv**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! I actually really like this chapter, I hope you like it too. I will no longer be able to update as much because of how busy I've gotten over the past months, but I will update at least a few times a week or just once… I'm really not sure right now, but I'm just not inspired to go on, I'm kind of having writer's block. I just hope this helps…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters of Twilight. SM does. She is the amazing author who made Twilight possible! I'm just another one of those people who want to take a chance in writing a great fan fiction.**

**Summary: What if Bella didn't meet Edward in 2006 in Forks, but met him in 1917-a year before Edward got sick from the Spanish Influenza and got turned into a vampire-in Chicago… This is what happens when they meet almost a decade later-both 'vegetarian vampires'…**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I heard them step into the empty house, they saw us, wrapped in each others arms and looking at each other. Like we were hopelessly in love. That's when out of the corner of my eye I saw Esme and Carlisle, together, happy.

They really did love each other, I could see the joy in their eyes. They just need time to figure everything out and I'm more than glad to give them that chance. I smiled and looked up at Edward, who was smiling at Esme and Carlisle.

"Sorry, we've interrupted your time," Carlisle said, looking at Edward sincerely, "we'll leave you two, to resume your night." Carlisle and Esme smiled.

"It was no problem," Edward nodded, looking at Carlisle sincerely, "there is no need for an apology, Carlisle." Edward said, sternly.

"We do apologize children," Esme smiled, brightly, "for the interruption and the fight," Esme whispered, looking agonized, "we shall leave because it is the right thing to do." she said, seriously and sternly.

"Esme, there is no need for an apology," I stated, firmly, "there is no need for an apology from both of you." they nodded, a little more relaxed. With that, they left us alone once again. I relaxed into Edward's arms as he stiffened.

"Edward?" I asked, confused by his sudden reaction.

"Alice and Jasper are back," he said, sighing and shaking his head, "Alice had another vision."

Alice and Jasper rushed into the room and sat down across from us. Alice was concentrating, hard, while Jasper looked exhausted. I stood up and walked over to Jasper putting a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"Jasper-," I started.

"I'm fine, Bella," he tried to reassuring, but I could tell in his eyes, that what he said wasn't true.

"But, Jasper, you look exhausted!" I whined.

"Bella," he smirked, "I'm fine," he said, sounding more sure, "I just need to be with Alice, is all." With that, I nodded, letting it go.

"Alice," I started, I remembered that she had a vision, "your vision… is it…"

"No, it's not that," Alice assured me, I sighed with relief, "Bella, do you talk to Mike a lot?" she asked, sounding slightly irritated.

"Well, I guess, that is only because he is my friend," I shrugged.

"Well, according to me, going out on a date alone with him, isn't exactly 'just friends' Bella," Alice smirked, grinning wildly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, irritated, but Jasper looked more interested now than tired and restless.

"That was my vision, you…Mike…date," she said in between laughs.

"There is no way, that I'm going on a date with Mike Newton!" I shrieked out, saying his name in a repulsive tone.

"There is no way," Edward said, darkly, "there is no way I would let that repulsive Mike Newton go on a date with Bella." he said, his face twisted in pain and his voice strained.

"Oh, Edward, we don't know how it will happen or if it will happen, the vision was ever so blurry!" Alice said, laughing against Jasper's chest while Jasper was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, you guys are absolutely horrid!" I screamed at them, running to Edward's open arms.

"It's not as horrible as it can be, Bella," Jasper said in his southern drawl.

"Oh, to you, but what if you had to go on a date with Jessica Stanley?" I retorted back at him.

Jasper and Alice's faces fell. I laughed at their expressions. "See, both of you guys don't enjoy that thought do you?" I asked, teasingly.

"I don't think any one of us would want to even be with Jessica for a day," Edward teased, kissing me lightly.

"You're right," I agreed, "she's not the most trustful person or the most reliable." I sneered.

"Oh, Bella," Alice laughed, "you do know she is just jealous of you, right?"

"Why would Jessica be jealous of me?" I asked, stupidly.

"Well, you have all the boys at your feet, you're way more prettier than her, well basically anyone is prettier than her since Jessica wears 10 pounds of makeup on her face," she giggled and continued her list, "you're smarter, nicer, reliable, trusting, and everything else she isn't," I would've blushed if I could, "how can you not see that?" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice!" Edward scolded.

"Sorry, I get a little frustrated sometimes," She explained, she would've been blushing furiously.

"So when is this going to happen." I asked carefully, trying not to irritate Edward more.

"I said this is not happening!" Edward screamed.

"Edward," I said calmly, carefully placing my hand over his, "there has to be some reason I said yes to him, or I'm going to say yes to him," Edward calmed down and nodded, "it's not like he can do anything to change the way I feel about him or you." I assured him.

"I think he's going to ask next Friday," Alice said, unsure.

"Today's Saturday," I breathed, "so I have 6 days?"

"Well, you should know your days," Jasper smirked.

I stood up and pushed him against the couch. He laughed and pushed me on to the ground. I stood up, with a playful scold on my face. Edward growled and spun me into him, his hands on my waist and my hands on his chest, he sat back down.

"Edward!" I whined.

"Bella!" He mocked me, grinning wildly.

There was a sudden knock on the door and we all froze. A human. A certain human. I cautiously got up from Edward's secure arms and headed for the door. I opened it and was stunned to see him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again for the delay. BTW I'm betaing now, so if you want a beta… just ask me!**

**~4everinluv**


End file.
